dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Mickey Mouse
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Mickey Mouse is an episode of DBX, featuring Sonic the Hedgehog from the eponymous franchise and Mickey Mouse from the eponymous franchise. Interludy Disney vs. Sega!, who of these animals that are heroes who are the main characters of their franchises will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Mickey was walking through a city, until he saw Sonic running in front of him and told him. Sonic: Hey mouse, you want to fight?. Mickey answered Mickey: For what?. And Sonic answered Sonic: I found out that you are a famous hero and you are an animal like me, and i want to fight to see who is the strongest hero. Mickey: I'ts okay. Both put themselves in their combat positions. HERE WE GO!!! Fight (Cue Retro Rivals) Sonic and Mickey ran to hit and kick each other, until Sonic kicked Mickey aside and knocked him down. Mickey got up and saw Sonic curl up in a ball. Mickey: Hey, wath are you doing?. Sonic then crashed into Mickey's chest sending Mickey to a wall. Sonic then gave him a lot of blows and kicks to the mouse and kicked him in the jaw, sending Mickey against a tree. Sonic: Sonic Wind. A blue tornado approached and Mickey quickly got up and dodged. Sonic then attacked Mickey with a Homming Attack several times and started hitting and kicking Mickey several times and Mickey tried to hit Sonic, failing each hit and Sonic ran in circles and said. Sonic: You're too slow!. Mickey: Speed will not help you. Mickey took out his Kingdom Key D. Mickey shot Pearl, but Sonic dodged the balls of light easily. Mickey tried to stab Sonic with his Keyblade, but Sonic countered him with his Caliburn Sword. Sonic: You are ready Caliburn. Caliburn: Oh, i was born ready rogue. Both hit their swords several times, until Sonic takes the advantage using quick cuts of his sword with his speed, so Mickey used Stopza to stop the time. Mickey after the frozen time gave a combo of blows and kicks and cuts of his Keyblade and the time returned to the normality, with Sonic brutally hurt and bleeding. Mickey: It seems that i am the strongest protagonist. Sonic: Oh, you still are not. Mickey: Why?. Sonic: For this. Sonic saved Caliburn and transformed with the 7 Chaos Emeralds in Super Sonic. Super Sonic: Super Sonic style! Mickey was impressed by the bright light of Super Sonic and just when he blinked, Sonic began to fly through the skies hitting Mickey several times and kicked him to the ground and knocked him down. Mickey: I'll have to use the Ludwig Von Drake's superhero machine to defeat you. Mickey used the superhero machine of Ludwig Von Drake and became Super Mickey. Both: It's time to finish this!. Super Sonic and Super Mickey were hit and kicked simultaneously flying through the air making large earthquakes until they reached space. Mickey and Sonic prepare for great turns of arms, until crashed their fists, dividing the moon in half, but their shapes ran out the time. Sonic: Oh shoot! Mickey: Oh no! Both shouted as they fell from space to the earh, and did not know wath to do in this part of the fight, but Sonic remembered his other transformation. Sonic took out the 7 Super Emeralds and transformed into Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic: Now I'll show you. Hyper Sonic quickly hit Mickey several times and when he stopped hitting Mickey, Mickey came up with an idea to defeat him. Mickey took out the Magic Brush and said. Mickey: with this i will beat you. But Sonic in this form was impossible to win since he was completely invincible for what he said. Hyper Sonic: In this transformation, i am totally invincible so you can not achieve it. Mickey: We will see that. Mickey shot the Thinner, wich somehow affected Hyper Sonic who was melted by the effects of the Thinner. Hyper Sonic: But How! Mickey: It does not matter. Sonic screamed in agony, as it melted and ended up in a puddle that landed on the ground and then Mickey landed on the ground freely and noted the hedgehog's corpse. "K.O." Mickey celebrated his victory and walked freely through the city while the Sonic's friends cried for his friend's corpse. Results The Winner is: Mickey Mouse. Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Disney VS Sega Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music